So Much For My Happy Ending
by J-21Way
Summary: Cassie is the younger sister of Caleb that was sent away at the age of 13. Now she comes back after 4 years. But is she ready to deal with her past, is she ready to face and fight the present, and is she ready to face the future? PxOC Summary Inside
1. Home, Here I Come

_**A/N: **_

_**Okay, so here's the story I promised you guys. I'm sorry it took a lil longer then I promised….just wanted to make it perfect. I can't promise I'll update frequently…coz I'm busy at the moment, but I'll do my best.**_

_**Also, I would like to give a BIG, FAT THANK YOU to my boyfriend who helped me out with this story. I know most won't do it, but he does and I love him for it. So THANK YOU Babe! 33**_

_**Anyways, back to the point at hand. I'm desperately in need of a Beta…coz to be frank I have all the ideas I want but I have trouble expressing them in words. So if anyone is willing to be my beta please let me know through reviews, messages, or even my e-mail (you can find that on my profile).**_

_**Also, I have the character's links up on my profile, so take a lookie at it and let me know what you think of them.**_

**_Summary: _Cassie is the younger sister of Caleb that was sent away at the age of 13. Now she comes back after 4 years. But is she ready to deal with her past, is she ready to face and fight the present, and is she ready to deal with the future in store for her? Or will she crumble and regret ever coming back in the first place. CxS/CxOC/PxOC/RxOC/TxOC **

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not In Any Way Own The Covenant Franchise, or The Characters. But I Do Own All The New Faces That You Don't See In The Movie.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, Review = Love**_

_**So without further ado, on with the story:**_

_**

* * *

**_

I silently sat on my bed grabbing hold of the picture that lay on my bedside table. I slowly traced my hand over each face on the picture I held. It was a picture of a man and woman smiling with four boys, (my 'brothers' Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler) and a girl upon the man's shoulders, all of them had goofy grins plastered on their faces. It was the last time they've been a real family. By the way, I'm the girl in that picture, my name is Cassie Alexandria, I'm 17 years old and this is my story.

I smile fondly, tucking a stray brunette lock of my hair that had fallen as a few tears escaped my eyes as I remember the bitter sweet moment.

**

* * *

_Flashback:_**

_**It was the night of my thirteenth birthday. Only two more hours and I would officially be thirteen. Everyone I knew and loved was there to partake in my birthday celebration; I had a huge smile on my face looking at everyone. The woman, Evelyn, called us outside.**_

_"**Let's all take a picture, shall we!" said Evelyn**_

_"**Awww mom, do we have to?" said a boy with matching brunette locks as me.**_

_"**Yes, we do" Evelyn said with finality.**_

_**I just laughed before whispering in my brother, Caleb's, ear "You do know mommy gets everything she wants right. So what's the point in arguing?"**_

_"**True, but you don't have to wear this ugly suit and take your picture" said Caleb.**_

_"**What's that Caleb? Did I hear you say something about your suit?" **_

_**Everyone laughed at this and Caleb looked like he didn't notice Evelyn talking.**_

_"**Okay, everyone stand over there" Evelyn said gesturing to the area behind of the house overlooking the backyard and fountain.**_

_"**Cass, Come stand next to me!" said another boy, Tyler.**_

_"**No, beside me!" yelled another boy with dirty brown hair, Pogue.**_

_"**Sure, and I'll stand between you too, everyone is happy then" I said with a smile as I walked and stood next to them.**_

_**Just as Evelyn was about to set the camera I said "Wait!"**_

_"**What now!" said a boy with blonde hair, Reid.**_

_"**Is something the matter princess?" said a deep voice belonging to James Danvers.**_

_"**Everyone is so tall except me" I said with a pout.**_

_**He just laughed his deep gravely laugh before answering "Would you like to climb on my shoulder princess?"**_

_"**Really!"**_

_"**Of course" he said with a smile while I climbed on his back and stood up so now I was sitting on his shoulders.**_

_"**Better honey?" asked Evelyn.**_

_"**Yes mommy, now you can take the picture" I said with a smile.**_

_**I sat impatiently on James' shoulder saying "Mommy! Hurry up"**_

_**The young woman, Evelyn, quickly set the camera before running and stood next to her husband and the other children, a huge smile on her face. "Okay get ready everyone!"**_

_"**Say Cheese!" I yelled.**_

_"**CHEESE!" everyone cheered as the snap of a camera could be heard.**_

_**As soon as the picture was taken, Reid took out a water gun and ran ahead of everyone and sprayed all of them with water. The other boys quickly got out their own guns and chased after Reid spraying him and each other in the process.**_

_"**Reidy! You ruined my new dress" I shouted trying to get off James' shoulder.**_

_"**Daddy, please put me down"**_

_**The man smiled as he lowered his daughter, "Remember, not too much fun until I get back okay Princess?"**_

_**I said "I don't promise anything!" before giggling and running after the boys.**_

_**The sound of children running and playing could be heard clear in the entire backyard of the Danver's Manor. **_

_**End Flashback**_

**

* * *

**

"I'll be home soon enough" I said looking one last time at the picture I held in my hand before wiping off the last of my tears before placing the picture inside my duffle.

"Hey, Nick's here and all our stuff are already inside" a girl said standing at my doorframe with a small smile of her face "all that's left is for us to get in and go."

"Yea, I'm almost done Liz, just thinking back at the many memories this room brings me."

"I know what you me chica." The girl now known as Liz said with a short laugh "By the way Nick's getting impatient waiting."

"When is he not impatient?" I said letting out a small laugh.

"Good point, but we really do need to leave soon Cass or we'd miss to our flight."

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec." I said before turning my back to her and looked out of my window to see Nick, Liz's elder brother by five years making him 22, with his arm's crossed leaning against his car.

I then walked to the picture above my bed and stuck my hand behind it and removed a dark blue leather book and keeping it in my duffle too before exiting the room.

I walked downstairs and out of the house.

"Finally, I was just contemplating coming up there and dragging your ass down here!" Nick said with a smirk.

"I'll wanna see you try Nicky" I said laughing together with Liz.

He just mumbled something along the lines of 'girls and being late'

"Well I guess we better leave for the airport, you guys sure you grabbed everything coz I sure as hell don't want to be your butler and deliver something you forgot" Nick said with small smile.

"Aww, but I thought you loved being out butler doing our every whim" said Liz in a playful voice before entering into the passenger seat of the car.

"So what's it gonna be Lexy?" Nick asked me using his nickname for me "your bike or you gonna follow us in my car and ask one of the guys to send the bike to Ispwich?"

"Like I'll ever trust them to handle my baby." I said with a smile on my face as I approached my bike. It was a custom painted Ducati 848.

"I'll follow you on my bike." I said as I was putting on my helmet.

"Whatever."

"Oh and Nick, try and keep up with me" I laugh as I raised my visor down and sped out of the driveway in the direction of the airport.

"Shit" Nicky yelled before running to his car and speeding off after me.

* * *

_**Thirty Minutes Later:**_

Cass pulls up at the airport and turns off her bike waiting for Nick to come with Liz.

Then she turns around to her duffle and pulls out the blue leather book and opens it with the key on her necklace. And she takes out a letter and quietly reads it:

_**Letter:**_

_**Dear Cassie,**_

_**My little princess,...how time flies by. Just yesterday it seems as if we where all taking the family photo in the park. You where only thirteen if I remember right. Anyways, I'm getting off topic. The reason your reading this now Cassie is because I have failed you where no father should ever fail his daughter... protecting you. As you already know, you're not any normal thirteen year old girl. **_

_**Your special my lil princess, just like your brother, Caleb, you received the Power and according to the extensive study I have done, your power is not like your brother's, or mine, yours is much, much more powerful and because of that my dear princess many bad people want it. **_

_**They want your power and I'm forced to accept the fact that I can't protect you and keep you safe at home. I'm sorry for that my sweet daughter. I know you hate this Cassie, but unfortunately it is the only way to keep you safe. Also, this may be the last time we ever communicate with each other... I hate this just as much as you do, but knowing your safe will allow me to rest easier. I love you my princess and I hope you understand.**_

_**Your loving father.**_

By the time I was done reading the letter tears were freely flowing down my face and my throat felt hoarse. I then heard Nick's car pulling up beside me and I quickly recover wiping my face clean putting the letter away I turned around saying "Took you long enough" with a fake smile.

"Well, we aren't suicidal like when you ride your bike" Nick replies with his own smirk.

"Me? Suicidal? Never!" I said with fake hurt "you don't have to lie just because you drive slower then you grams"

Liz came out of the car laughing hearing our exchange. Nick on the other hand just stalked to the trunk of the car and opened it and began to unload the car.

Once we checked in our baggage, we began our goodbye's

"Take care Nicky, make sure mom gets all the care she needs, and just keep yourself and her safe. I'll miss you" Liz said as she pounced on her brother hugging him tightly with light tears in her eyes.

"I will pup, I will. You take care too okay and god forbid it, I'll miss my lil munchkin of a sister" Nick said with a small smile and tears in his eyes too.

_Who would have thought Nicky to be the sensitive type? I thought to myself _

Liz and Nick broke their embrace and I immediately hugged Nick tightly.

"Make sure you take care of yourself and Liz for me okay Lexy? I'm counting on you." Nick said softly in my ear with new tears in his eye.

Although me and Nick weren't related by blood I took him to be my older brother too, he took care and protected me and was also the person I could go to when I needed someone to talk to.

"I promise" I said with tears flowing down my face too "I'll miss you Nicky, promise to visit us soon?"

"I'll miss you too Lexy and of course I'll come visit, I need to make sure Liz doesn't get into any trouble" Nick said with a smirk before releasing me.

"Thanks for ruining the moment you big lug" Liz said smacking his arm.

"I do my best just for you pup" Nick said with a smirk avoiding another smack from Liz.

_**Calling all passengers for Flight Boeing 4356 bound for Boston, Massachusetts to gate 6 boarding will begin shortly.**_

"That's us" Liz said sadly.

"Mhmm, I guess so" Nick said with a sad tone too.

"Well, I guess this is it huh?" I said

"Is sure is, well…you two should probably go. Make sure you call me the minute you get there okay?" said Nicky awkwardly.

"You can bet on it, and please send my baby as soon as you can"

"Do you even have to ask?" Nicky said with a smirk.

"Knowing you, I'd say I have to remind you twenty times before you do it" I replied with my own smirk.

"Okay! We'll see you soon" Liz said grabbing me and dragging me away "see you Nicky!"

"I can walk on my own thank you very much" I said getting her hands off me and walking beside her.

"Yea, whatever" Liz replied as we entered our plane.

Once we were both seated in I turned around to Liz.

"Hey Liz" I broke the eerie silence between us.

"Yeah?" She questioned grabbing her Ipod before seating herself back in her seat.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you again for agreeing to follow me back home to Ipswich and schooling with me there….since I know it's hard on you because your forced to leave you mom and follow me…S…so I just want to..t…thank…y…"I strutted.

"Don't mention it," she answered before I could finish my sentence. "Besides, Spencer Academy's the best bet I have in order to enter Harvard and fulfill mum's wishes. Not to forget, I'm dying to see those boys of yours you've been rambling bout' for so long." She added with a smile.

I couldn't help but giggle at her last comment. I sighed leaning back into my seat, into a comfortable position before letting my mind run free the thousands of questions that were plaguing my mind;

_'How are the boys going to react with me returning?' _

'_Will they remember me?' _

'_Will they hate me after what I did to them?' _

'_Are they going to forgive me after…'_

I was cut off mid thought feeling a light pressure on my shoulder. I turned around to see Liz giving me a 'have-you-been-listening' look and she confirmed it when she said "Have you even listened to a word I just told you?"

"Sorry Liz I guess I just got caught up in my own world, I didn't listen to you." I gave her an innocent look.

"Erm, mind enlightening me again?" I asked with a sheepish look.

She bit her bottom lip looking away before turning back to me and asking "Do…do you think they'll like me?" She squeaked softly.

_Seriously dude? They'll love you. I laughed saying it to myself._

I started to look away from her and mumbled "Well, I don't think they'll like you Liz…" I turned to take a glance at Liz before continuing "They'll love you and that's a fact."

_Will they like me, is what I'm more worried about. I said to myself._

"Do….you really think so?" She asked with enthusiasm laced in her voice.

"Liz, I know so" I said with a small smile trying to hide my worry.

"Thanks, I really needed the confidence boost" she said before leaning into her seat and hummed a song to herself.

"That's why I'm here" I said with a short laugh, turning back and staring ahead of me.

During the flight, I started to think of the day that I left Ipswich. The day I was forced to abandoned my family. The day my entire world came crashing down on me…the dreaded day that I've been keeping at the back of my mind for so long trying to forget…

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback**_

_**It was 20th September, it had been a week since my birthday and the day the picture was taken. To everyone's surprise I had received the 'powers' too just like Caleb did. Everyone was shocked because only the eldest male in the family meaning Caleb, would have received the power but I did too, then again I was never supposed to have existed since according to the Book of Damnation, only one child was bare in each line. **_

_**It was a clear autumn day and me and Caleb were walking along the pond in our backyard. **_

_**"So…how's it feel?" asked Caleb**_

_**"How's what feel Cal?"**_

_**"Having the powers" he said like it was the most important thing in the world.**_

_**"Erm…I…I don't know…a freak of nature?"**_

_**"Never! Don't say that Cass, you're my sister and no sister of mine is a freak of nature"**_

_**I looked up at Caleb with such a beaming smile before hugging him tightly whispering a "Thanks"**_

_**"Hey, what are big brothers for then?" Caleb said ruffling my hair.**_

_**"Cal, Sto…" **_

_**I was cut off mid-sentence by Evelyn**_

_**"Caleb, Cassie could you please come inside?"**_

_**"That's mom, wonder what she wants, c'mon let's go" Caleb said as he ran into the house with me high on his tail.**_

_**"Mommy, you called?" I asked.**_

_**Evelyn turned around to Caleb telling him to go up to his room. He nodded and did as he was told without question. As soon as Caleb left, I saw it in mommy's eyes, the pain she was trying so hard to hold back. I walked to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. **_

_**"Mommy what's wrong?" I asked.**_

_**"It's your father sweetie, he's becoming more and more sick" Evelyn stated.**_

_**"Will daddy be ok?" I asked concerned. My father, James had always been healthy, it was unusual to find him sick but recently, James has been 'using' a lot more than usual and it's been taking a toll on his life. Both Caleb and I knew what that meant. James had always warned us from young that the power we get from the age of thirteen is addictive and that if you 'use' it too much, your life would be sucked from you. Evelyn remained quiet as more tears began to form in her eyes. I had never seen my mother cry this much before and it hurt me to see her crying; all I wanted to do was to take all the pain from her face away because I missed her carefree smile. She had one of the most beautiful smiles but recently she's been down and wouldn't smile anymore.**_

_**"Mommy, everything will be ok." I said trying to comfort my mother with what little I could do. She suddenly stood up and started to walk, I followed her wondering where she was going. I was surprised when we entered my room. I followed her silently into my room and saw that all my things were packed.**_

_**"Mommy, why are all my things packed up?" I asked in total confusion. Evelyn remained silent, tears still streaking down her face. She turned around slowly and looked at me.**_

_**"You're going to go and stay with one of mommy's friends in California ok." She answered her tone matched someone who was dead.**_

_**"Okay, when are we leaving then?"**_

_**"Cassie, you'll be going alone"**_

_**"But, Why am I going!" I questioned.**_

_**"It's for your own good Cassie darling." Evelyn stated.**_

_**"My own good? What do you mean mommy? I'm confused." I answered even more confused than before.**_

_**"Your father told me to send you there. He said it was for your best that you not be here for the next few years." Evelyn said as a few more tears started to streak down her face.**_

_**"YEARS!" I shouted the words. "Mommy I don't want to go, I want to stay here and be with all of you. I don't want to leave you all for a few years!" I said frantically trying to remember if I did anything wrong.**_

_**"I'm sorry honey" Evelyn said with more tears running down her face. "I have no other choice, but I to do this, it's your fathers wish." Evelyn said looking away from me to the bedside window.**_

_**"Mummy, if this is because I broke daddy's favorite picture the other day mummy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I said sobbing hard "Please, I don't want to go, please…please mummy don't send me" I continued to sob. **_

_**"No, no, no honey, it's not that" Evelyn sad down on the bed and patted the space beside her which I quickly took and laid my head in her lap sobbing harder. "I….can't tell you Cassie, but please just do as I say and go"**_

_**"Please mummy, please….i promise I'll be good….please….don't send me…"**_

_**"No Cassie, it has to be done, I have no choice" I shot up from my comfort spot on Evelyn's lap.**_

_**"I'm. Not. Going." I said through clenched teeth.**_

_**"CASSIE ALEXANDRIA DANVERS! Don't you dare talk to me like that again" Evelyn started to yell at me.**_

_**I was taken aback because this was the first time that my mother had ever yelled at me. More tears started to weld up in my eyes and they dropped from my face to the ground with soft thuds.**_

_**"Come now, let's go, the car is waiting for you outside" Evelyn said after what seemed like hours but it was merely minutes.**_

_**"But…I…I…" I stuttered.**_

_**"NO, Cassie you are going to do as I say. You are to march down that flight of stairs and walk out of this house in that car and to the airport where you will take that plane to California. Do you hear me!" Evelyn said with finality. "DO YOU HEAR ME!" Evelyn all but shrieked at me. I slowly nodded my head down in defeat. **_

_**I did as I was told. I went to the car waiting outside and got into it. I looked back but never saw my mother…I looked back at the big mansion that I called home, the place where I thought I was loved, the place where it could be my sanctuary…but it only turned out to be a temporary home…someplace I didn't belong…someplace I wasn't wanted anyone…**_

_**I took the plane to California and when I got down in California, I meet with mommy's friend, Aunt Hailey who looked like a kind lady with a genuine smile.**_

_**"Hi, there Cassie, I'm Aunt Hailey your mother's friend."**_

_**"Hello…." I whispered so soft I could barely hear myself speak.**_

_**"Let's grab your things and go okay" I just nodded solemnly and followed her to the baggage collection point and then to the car.**_

_**She smiled at me but all I could do was look up at her with a tear-streaked face and continue to cry quietly. It was official…life was like my own personnel hell. All I wanted to do at the moment was to die but I couldn't muster enough energy within me to anything other than to cry and whimper at the thought that I wasn't loved anymore by my parents. I cried all throughout the day. That day I cried the most in my entire life. Even when my grandmother had died when I was 10 years old, I had never cried like this before. I had never cried this much in my entire lifetime!**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Cass! Cass! Com'on girl get up, were here!" Liz silently shouted in my ear while lightly shaking my shoulders. I got up a little startled and looked at her. She turned up and looked at me in the eyes before saying "Cass, are you crying?"

I instantly turned away from her clearing the tear streaks that were present on my face before answering back. "Oh, it's nothing. I just got some dirt in my eyes." I lied easily.

"Okay, were talking about this later."

_I'd rather not. I said to myself _

"Com'on let's go before they chase us out of the plane." I stated jokingly.

We both left the plane and went to the baggage collection point. Once we collected our bags, Liz excused herself to call up Nicky and let him know we reached safely in Ipswich. We walked out of the airport looking around trying to find any of the boys that were supposed to meet us. I had called Evelyn a week before and planned everything for my return and she promised me that one of the 'Sons' would be there to fetch us.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Liz annoyed.

"Maybe they're just late, you know how guys are with time"

"Maybe…but they least they can do is show up early right?"

"Cass….? Cass….You hoo, earth to Cass?"

"They're here…."

"Who?"

"Them" I raised my fingers pointing to three guys who stood next to a black hummer. "they're my brothers…"I said with a weak voice…

Suddenly one of them turned around and I was shocked even more….his brown eyes, they were just like mine….he then said…."Cassie!" and I knew it was him….it was Caleb…my brothers…he was here and now I would see how he reacts to me after all this time…

* * *

**Okay, there you go, Chapter 1**

**I'm sorry again for the slight delay,**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy it and I'll promise to get back to writing Chapter 2.**

**Please leave me your reviews and comments. I accept all criticism but please go light on me.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! You Know You Want To!**

**With Love,**

**~J-O-E-L-Y-N~**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N**

***Hides***

**I know, I know, you got me!**

**Well….. Let's just say….. Imma very ebil person for doing this to ya'll *Dies***

**Yea *scratches head* I sorta neglected the story again (not to mention the fact my net got cut off since I was overseas) X_X**

**But still it aint a valid excuse so I really am sorry guys.**

**But the good news, I'm back on track….. Yea not so good news LOL**

**Anyways hope u like this chapter (tried to make it as long as I possibly could)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own The Covenant franchise. So don't sue me please!**_

_**On with the story **_

_**Previously:**_

_**"Where the hell are they?" asked Liz annoyed.**_

_**"Maybe they're just late, you know how guys are with time"**_

_**"Maybe…but they least they can do is show up early right?"**_

_**"Cass….? Cass…. Yoo-hoo, earth to Cass?"**_

_**"They're here"**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Them" I raised my fingers pointing to three guys who stood next to a black hummer. "They're my brothers,"I said with a weak voice…**_

_**Suddenly one of them turned around and I was shocked even more…. his brown eyes, they were just like mine…. he then said"Cassie" and I knew it was him…. it was Caleb…my brothers…he was here and now I would see how he reacts to me after all this time…**_

"Cassie"

"Ca…. Caleb?" Was all I managed to choke out before he ran in my direction. The next thing that happened shocked me even further. He grabbed me in a vice bear hug with his big strong arms. I was in a mode of total shock.

_Sure I loved the feeling of being hugged by my big brother but, I was rely confused as to why he was hugging me when he should be lashing out on me for leaving in the first place. For not even calling and talking to him for the past four years._

I suddenly felt tears falling on my shoulder where he rested his head. My heart gave a big squeeze when I realized that he no longer cared about anything of the past besides the fact that I came back.

"I'm sorry Caleb, for leaving you and the others. I really wished I could turn back time and undo all the things I did…" I said tearily onto his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, it'll all be fine. Besides, if anyone's to be sorry, it's me. I could have stopped mom from taking you away from me. I should have done something to prevent it but I was in a mode of complete shock hearing what mom said to you. I'm sorry I didn't do anything…can you forgive me?" Caleb whispered in my ears.

I stood there letting his words sink in before I softly whispered back "We can't fix what's in the past Caleb, let's just leave this topic there."

"Thanks" Caleb said as he gave me a tender kiss on the forehead.

We stood there hugging each other, savoring the moment for what seemed hours but in reality were mere minutes.

_I am finally home, back to the place where I belong._

I loved the feeling of his strong arms holding me, protecting me, keeping me safe. My entire being was being shaken with streams of tear flowing down my face. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. Joy because the rift that was caused between Caleb and me had been mended.

That's when I head a faint cough, most probably one of the others 'sons' trying to get my attention. I lifted up my head and stared at them.

"Want to show some family love here baby girl?" Reid said with his trademark smirk.

"What if I say….. No?" I said with a smirk of my own before hugging him tightly.

"You know you love showing it here, especially for me" Reid whispered in my ear.

"Yea, in my dreams. Oh wait, sorry not even there," I easily said coming out of his arms and turning to the last 'son' present.

_I should have known Pogue would never forgive me._

"Don't I get a hug?" Tyler said with a smug smile.

"Since when have you become Reid's twin? I said launching myself into the Tyler's waiting arms.

"I missed you Ty bear!" I said hugging him tighter.

"So do I, Care bear, so do I." He whispered back.

"You do remember I still hate that nickname right?" I said with a pout.

"Can't help it Care Bear, old habits die hard," He said with a ruffle of my hair before releasing me.

"So who's the other girl?" Reid said eyeing Liz as if she was a pack of meat.

"Back off Reid. Well guys, I'd like you all to meet my best friend Lizzie. Liz you probably know all the boys by heart but this here's" I said as I moved my hand to point at Caleb and Tyler standing side by side "Caleb and Tyler" I continued to move my hand to point towards Reid "and smug-face over there is Reid Garwin"

"Hey Lizzie" Caleb and Tyler said at the same time.

"Hi, just call me Liz, everyone does. It's nice to finally meet you guys in person. Cass never stop talking about you guys whenever she gets the chance." Liz said a small smile.

"Is that so?" Reid said with a smirk "What'd she say about me?"

"Well, something along the lines of prick and neighborhood playboy" Liz said with a full-blown smile at Reid.

"Damn, she totally smoked you dude" Ty said laughing.

"Yea, well go shove your dick somewhere else" Reid said sulking away.

"Well, now that the meet and greet is over, why don't we all go back to the mansion and rest there, you two girls are probably tired from your flight" Caleb suggested.

"Fine by me" Liz replied.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to wait till my ride comes through the carrier," I said because the last thing I wanted to do was to enter that house.

"Are you sure Cass, I'm sure they offer their services to send the ride right to your doorstep" Liz said looking at me worriedly.

"Nah, I'd rather wait, besides I'm not that tired anyways. You guys go ahead and I'll meet you back at the mansion later in the eve" I replied faking a smile. Truth was, I was dead tired but I just couldn't stay in that house without bringing a bad memory to mind.

"You want me to stay and wait with you Cass?" Cal offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Seriously guys, I'll be fine, go ahead. I don't think it'll be long till my carrier arrives."

"If you say so baby girl" Reid said as he grabbed one of the bags and started walking to the Black Hummer "Oh by the way, Welcome back home baby girl!"

The others followed Reid to the Hummer and took off a few minutes later. I went back into the airport and found an empty seat and sat there thinking.

_Home…. that's a word I've never heard in a long time. I've had a house to live in…but it never was a home…. it was just a place…. never like what a home could offer…. protection, love and peace of mind._

I sat there thinking for a while more before there was a beep on my phone announcing I had a message.

_**R u seriously okay Cass? Don't even bullshit me.**_

I replied 'No, just can't face…home'

A few minutes later I got back her reply

_**Can't face home or can't face meeting him?**_

'Both'

_**Cass I worry about you. Just make sure your safe and come back soon.**_

I just sat there until my carrier arrived and got on my bike and took off in the direction of the Woods near Putnam Barn.

When I got within viewing range of Putnam Barn I saw that it was completely burned down and in ashes. I got off my bike to inspect it.

_This happened recently and I could feel that it was no normal fire but pure energy. A fight took place here, but why? I highly doubt the 'sons' fought with each other using the power, Caleb would never have allowed it. Even if he were a part of the fight, they would never 'use' against each other on this magnitude. It couldn't be the 'sons' I can feel the difference in their power this fight happened between Caleb and…someone else, but who?_

I continued to walk in the debris and touched a blackened pillar and instantly froze. The whole battle came to me as if it were a movie and was being player in my head. I saw Caleb and the stranger using countless amount of power fighting against each other outside the barn. I looked to my left and saw that there was a blonde girl in a white, empire cut dress floating in mid-air surrounded by fire. Caleb then came barn and carefully carried the mystery girl out of the burning barn and just like that the entire scene evaporated and I was back in reality. I sat down because I was suddenly feeling woozy and drained. Whenever a vision comes to me, it takes a lot out of my body and I need to take time to regain my strength.

_First things first, I need to find out why Caleb and that stranger were fighting and who is that girl. She seems awfully familiar but I just can't place my finger on how I know her. _

I looked down on the ground of the barn and saw a weird looking symbol on the floor covered by the ashes. I brushed my hand over it and saw the full extent of the symbol and instantly removed my hand because it had a dark eerie feeling. It was a pentagram with marking on the five points of the pentagram, a spell, but what kind of spell? I suddenly had a bad feeling I was being watched and instantly regretted not following the guys and Liz. I swiftly got up and almost fell back down when I found my world disorientated, luckily I grabbed onto the pillar and steadied myself. _God, I hate my visions! _I carefully made my way back to my bike and got back on it and sped away from the scene towards my original destination, the woods just beyond the colony house. If only I had carefully inspected the area, I would have saw the shadow near the edge of the forest as it disappeared with a evil smile on its face into nothingness.

I finally came to my initial destination, the little woods just beyond the colony house. There was one specific space that I was most interested in, a small lake with a small island in the middle with a single tree, our island…

**Flashback:**

**It was just a mere week till my thirteenth birthday and Pogue asked me to meet him in the woods just after the colony house after sunset. At first I doubted him thinking it was a practical joke but nonetheless I went there eager to see what Pogue wanted.**

**The night was cold but I didn't mind it because I've always loved the cold even as a child I never complained about the cold. As soon as I entered the woods I saw Pogue sitting on a rock idling moving a stick against the ground waiting. **

"**You asked for me to meet you here?" **

**Pogue jumped straight up startled by my approach, he ended up tripping on the rock he was sitting on and ultimately landed on the ground on his back.**

"**Shit!"**

"**Now, now Pogo, don't start cussing on me"**

"**I'll cuss whenever I want to cuss. Mind helping a poor guy on his back up?"**

"**Since when are you a poor guy but alright, I like you too much to see you on the ground" I said with a smile as I reached out to help Pogue up. **

"**Pogue!"**

**He yanked me down hard on top of him and rolled over pinning me on the ground before helping himself back up leaving me on the ground.**

"**So, how's it like down there? Like it?" Pogue said with a huge grin on his face.**

"**Gee, let's see, I HATE IT AND YOUR SO GONNA PAY TO CLEAN UP THIS COAT! Oh and just a reminder, I hate you!"**

"**No you don't, and c'mon let's go I still haven't shown you why I called you here."**

"**A little help would be nice." I said slowly pulling myself back up with the help of Pogue and dusting off the dried leaves caught in my hair and coat.**

"**By the way, where is this 'special place'? Mom says I need to be back before 10 o'clock." Pogue looked at me with his know-it-all look. "Not that I need to be back by 10, I can be out however long I want" I continued squeamishly. He continued to stare at me with the addition of a smug grin "okay fine! You already know it, so rub that grin off you face, shut up and start moving your ass!" he just continued to stare at me "I mean it! Now!"**

"**Whatever you say, Alee"**

**Pogue was the only one who got to call me using my middle name, him and daddy of course.**

"**Just move it, Chris, my feet are already killing me and this part of the woods gives me the creeps."**

"**C'mon then" He said as he grabbed my hand and led me through the woods until we reached the lake with a small island and a lone tree on it. He turned around and stared at me.**

"**Err, Pogo… are we lost?" **

"**Nope"**

"**Then why are we waiting here?"**

"**Well, we need to get to the other side, to that island so I can show you so you'll either have to swim or I can fly us over there"**

"**No! I'm absolutely, positively, 100% not flying over there, and I'm not swimming there either. So you go there and I'll wait here for you to do whatever it is you want to do."**

"**Sadly, you need to be there too and there no other choice, c'mon Alee just close your eyes and hang on tight and I promise nothing will happen to you"**

"**But your going to 'use' and if Uncle Wayne finds out you used"**

"**He'll do nothing. Besides, it's only using a little. It won't hurt me. C'mon Alee, your wasting time" Pogue said as he stretched out his arms waiting for me to accept.**

**I gulped as I shakily replied "You better be certain nothing happens Pogo and please…don't drop me." **

**I reached out and hugged him tightly and felt the weird tingling whenever anyone of the 'sons' used. After a few minutes, "You can open your eyes and let go now, Alee"**

**I carefully pried open my eyes and looked around being certain I was safely on shore before letting go on my death grip on Pogue. I turned and looked around at the scene before me and it was breathtaking, nothing like I've ever seen before. The moon's silver gaze shinning down on the water and bathing us with light and literary making 'everything' seem to come to life.**

"**It's beautiful, Pogo, how'd you even find this place?"**

"**Well, whenever I'm angry I usually come here to cool off. It's like my own secret hideout, away from the world. I found it the day dad first brought me to the colony house when I was nine. He left me outside while we went down to the secret chamber and told me not to wonder too far. So I aimlessly walking into the woods and found the lake and the island." Pogue said with a shrug of his shoulders.**

"**So this is where you came to whenever you were angry" I turned around to face him and smiled. "It sure is a nice place to cool off all the extra temper, but why did you bring me here? Don't get me wrong, I love this place, but why did you bring me here to show me your hidey-hole?**

**Pogue looked down entirely focused on his shoes as he mumbled something I couldn't hear.**

"**What? Pogo, can you say that a little louder?"**

"**I said, I wanted to share this place with you as an early birthday present because I know how much you love nature so I figured since you liked it a lot, I'd share this place with you as an exotic birthday present." Pogue said and continued to stare at his shoes.**

"**Oh Pogo, I love it, thank you!" I said as I jumped on him hugging him.**

"**You really like it?"**

"**I do, yes!" **

**I looked up then into his face and gave him a huge smile and that's when he slowly moved his mouth and touched mine giving me a small kiss before pulling away looking embarrassed. I stood stunned in his arms for a few heartbeats before I regained myself and softly said, "I've always wanted to do that, ever since I was eleven."**

"**You did?"**

"**Yeap" I said still smiling at him.**

**He kissed me then again, but this time he lingered a little longer before pulling back and stepping away from me reaching for something in his pocket. I stood leaning against the tree watching Pogue struggle to retrieve something from his pocket.**

"**What are you doing Pogo?"**

"**There, got it! Here, I wanted to give this to you today." Pogue open his palm and in the middle of it stood a single sapphire stone ring tied to a necklace.**

"**It's a promise ring. It used to be my grandmothers, and she passed it down to my mother and I asked her if I could have it and now I want to give it to you."**

"**Pogue, it's lovely but I couldn't possibly accept it"**

"**You have to and you must! At least listen to the promise before you decide"**

"**Okay, so what's the promise?"**

"**Well, I wanted to give it to you to promise you that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. Always, just you and me together forever and in return you must promise me that if you believe in me, you'll wear this ring and never take it off, no matter what happens. So, do you promise?"**

**I nodded my head because I didn't trust my voice. **

**As he was putting the necklace around my neck, he said "Oh, and one other thing, I'll be gone for the weekend with the family and I'll only be back next week on your birthday, so till your birthday you cannot wear this ring. Promise?"**

"**Promise" Pogue finished tying the necklace around my neck and I hugged him tightly whispering "thank you, I love it."**

**We continued to hug for a while more before we pulled apart.**

"**So yea, we best be getting back to the house. We're leaving tonight but I promise we'll be back for your birthday celebration. Make sure you keep your promise and don't wear that ring until your birthday."**

"**Yea, I promise already Pogo, now can we go, as much as I love this place, it still gives me the creeps."**

_**End Flashback**_

_In the end, I broke that promise…twice. I left him and I never wore the ring after that._

I carefully sat down next to the tree and closed my eyes remembering this place. I only cane back here once to leave his ring because I couldn't keep his promise.

I slowly moved my hand over the ground and used to open a small hole where I had last hidden the ring for Pogue to find it.

"Looking for this?"

I froze in place.

_Nooo. _I bowed my head hiding my face. _I lead him here too. My demon._

"It's very pretty ring Cassie. Something that looks quite expensive. Now, why would it be buried in the ground? Last I knew, people wore rings not buried them, isn't that right little Cassie" The shadow appeared behind the tree swinging the ring between his shadowy fingers. "Why was it buried here of all places Cassie?" He turned to looks at me but I continued to stare down. There was no point staring up into his shadow face since he never showed it, he always hid his physical appearance from me.

"Answer me Cassie, unless you want me to find out for myself and have a little meet and greet with him"

"No." I whispered quietly

"Oh yes, you're going to tell me one way or another. So do we do this the easy way, or the hard way" He said as he continued to slowly circle me.

"Please, just leave me and go away" I said helplessly at the verge of tears. I should have stayed away from home, I knew he would come and destroy everyone that still matters.

"The hard way it is then." He moved his hand and instantly I was pinned to the tree with an unseen force forcing the air knocked out of my lungs. I used to release myself but I was already weak from exhaustion so nothing happened.

"Let me go!" I struggled in vain to free myself but the exertion was slowly weakening me even more and I labored to breathe.

"Oh, I will, just not now" He said with a crude smile. He moved closer to me, breathing on my neck as he whispered in my ear "You are mine" he groped my breasts in his hands. "Only mine, make sure you remember that"

I shuddered with disgust at his hands and tried even harder to move away from him but it was useless he just used stronger to hold me put.

"How beautiful you look in this moonlight, soon it'll be time and you'll be mine and no one will be able to stop me from taking you for myself. I can't wait to have you on my bed naked and having my way with you, I can just imagine all the things I'm going to do to you"

He placed the image of myself chained naked with him on top of me smiling down at me as I struggled to free myself before taking me and forcefully kissing and groping me.

I closed my eyes trying to rid that image from my mind but nothing happened and I felt sick. I couldn't allow him to have the satisfaction of having his way with me. I called on all the power I honed before releasing it and directing it at him. He was blasted away from me and his invisible barrier fell. I instantly used to move myself next to my bike and I quickly sped away on it. The last thing I heard from the woods as I sped off was his horrible laughter resonating from everywhere around me. He was taunting me and I was helpless to do anything except pray the force I used to knock him down would hold him using I was safely away from him.

_Where can I go? Home? No! I can never go there, especially not after tonight. But where else can I go, Back to California? What will I tell the guys without getting them involved into this whole mess? Shit, I just made my life a living nightmare. _

A thought came to me then.

_Let's home this plan works if not I'm fucking screwed and everyone is going to be in danger._

_**There you guys go!**_

_**So, who do you think the shadow was?**_

_**Okay, so about Cassie's big plan, what do you guys think it will be? Think creative! Review and let me know all about it and also what you guys think of this chapter.**_

_**I'll try and post the next chapter within the week (only because the next chapter is partially done) New OC's coming soon too so stay tuned people.**_

_**REVIEW = LOVE!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**~J-O-E-L-Y-N~**_


End file.
